The present invention relates generally to flexible mounting apparatus and particularly, to molded plastic interconnecting ball and socket elements in combination with opposing universally mountable base and universal coupler interconnected thereto.
Various couplers and especially those of ball and socket variety are generally known in this art. However, except for the inventor's own ball-and-socket universally positionable mounting device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,885, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, the known couplers typically hold by friction and are prone to various degrees of slippage under load.